


Kacxa Week 2018 Day 1: Future

by violetspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kacxa Week 2018, buuuuuut, i am a terrible writer lol, yes i am aware kacxa week was a month ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspace/pseuds/violetspace
Summary: Unexpected things can happen in the middle of the desert at 5:30 am.





	Kacxa Week 2018 Day 1: Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i still have to finish 2 other fics bUT HEYYYY my ass still decided to participate in Kacxa week bc this ship deserves more lovvve. I will probably never do the rest of the days hehehe i am a very slow writer and i have to deal with school and stuff soooo it took me a month to finish this oops

Keith's phone rang at 5 am on a Saturday. Whoever was calling better had a good reason to interrupt his much desired sleep.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"Hunk? Why the hell are you calling me at this hour? Please tell me Lance didn't burn the Garrison down."  
  
"No, Lance hasn't done anything, not that i am aware at least, maybe he did bu-"  
  
"Hunk, i beg you, get to the damn point."  
  
"Right, the point. Acxa is gone."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Keith sat up with a jolt and tried to process what Hunk had just told him, "What do you mean she is _gone_? Where did she go?"  
  
"Well that's what i _don't_ know, all i know is that i was walking back to my room and-"  
  
"Wait, why are you still up at 5 am?"  
  
"I may or may not have stayed up all night experimenting with new recipes in the Garrison kitchen."  
  
"You are insane. Okay, back to Acxa."  
  
"Okay so I was walking back to my room and when I passed by Acxa's, I noticed that the door was open, so I looked inside to see if there was something wrong. It was empty, Keith. She wasn't there and all of her stuff was gone."  
  
Keith closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He had no idea what could have caused her to leave so suddenly. It had only been three months since the fight with Sendak, but Keith thought that Acxa was getting used to being on Earth. He thought that she liked being here, that she liked being... with him.  
  
"Keith? You okay, man?" Hunk asked when he got no response from him. "She can't have gone too far, she was here last night. Maybe you can still find her."  
  
"That's what i plan to do. Thanks for calling, Hunk. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, what can i do to help?"  
  
"You have helped me enough, now please go to sleep you idiot."  
  
"Okay fine, but you call me if anything happens. Good luck, Keith. I hope you can find her."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
He hung up after that and started getting dressed with whatever clothes he could find. Keith was moving around so quickly that he ended up bumping into a wall, which caused Krolia to wake up. The shack wasn't exactly soundproof.  
  
"Keith? What's going on? Where are you going?" asked Krolia, who was barely able to open her eyes. Turned out she really enjoyed sleeping when they weren't in the middle of a war.  
  
"Acxa disappeared, her stuff is gone, and i am going to find her," Keith said trying to sum up the situation to his very tired mother.  
  
"Acxa left?" she asked with a slightly saddened tone. It didn't last very long though. "See? I told you you should have told her about your feelings earlier."  
  
"This is not the time, Moooom," he said in a sing-song voice while trying to pull the pants he wore the day before up his legs.  
  
"You know I am right. You are going to have to tell her sooner or later, Keith," Krolia said in what Keith had learned to recognize as _**The Mom Voice.**_  
  
"Guess i have no choice but to choose the former now." He sighed as he sat down on the couch to put on his shoes. "That is if I can even find her first."  
  
"Well, you better hurry then."  
  
"You are the one who is stalling me by talking about my feelings, Mom." Keith rummaged through his things to find the key to the hoverbike. He really should tidy up the place one of these days.  
  
"Fine, I admit that's my fault. And, Keith?"  
  
"What?" He turned around to face her. Krolia tossed something at him and he caught it without hesitation. It was the hoverbike's key. Keith looked up to find his mother with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Go get her."  
  
Keith nodded. "I will." And with that, he was out the door.  
  
He climbed on top of the hoverbike and rode as fast as he could in the direction of the Garrison. Acxa probably wasn't on its grounds anymore, given that she was apparently running away, but she had to be near. He would find her. He had to.  
  
It took him less than fifteen minutes to reach the Garrison, but he didn't stop there. Keith remembered the time he showed Acxa one of his favorite places that he used to visit back when he was a child. It was a unique and strange spot in the desert that had a small patch of grass where, strangely, flowers grew. His dad would take him there some nights to stargaze and tell him stories about a beautiful and fearless alien warrior who defended the universe. Those were Keith's fondest memories of his dad. It was a really special place to him, and he had decided to share it with Acxa so she too could have a peaceful and quiet place to go to in a planet that was strange and new to her.  
  
Keith was just following a hunch, but it was the only lead he had as to where Acxa could possibly be.  
  
The first thing that came into view was a small green and orange pod. And then, he saw Acxa. At least she hadn't left yet. Now he only had to make her stay. Easy, right?  
  
Keith finally reached the spot and climbed off the hoverbike. He knew anger wouldn't get to Acxa, so he opted for a calmer approach. She was facing away from him, looking at the horizon. He knew Acxa had seen him. Maybe she thought that by ignoring him he would go away. He wouldn't.  
  
Without a word, he went to stand by her, hoping that she would speak first. Acxa didn't say anything for several seconds, but before he could start saying anything, she spoke.  
  
"How did you find me?" she asked, keeping her gaze on the vast desert in front of them.  
  
Her tone was cold and distant, her arms were crossed, and she clearly didn't want him to know how she was feeling. It reminded Keith of their first encounters, serious and awkward.  
  
"What? You thought you were being sneaky? I was the one who showed you this place. Come on Acxa, I know you can do better than this."  
  
"I _wasn't_ trying to be sneaky."  
  
"Then why did you leave at 5 am with all your stuff to come here all alone and get in a pod that will take you to who knows where without even saying goodbye?"  
  
Keith turned to Acxa, expecting to get an explanation from her after that question. She was looking down at her feet, as if she was ashamed of what she had done.  
  
"I was going to send a message once i-"  
  
"Once you left?"  
  
That caught her attention. She finally looked at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers, the ones he had gotten so used to seeing every day, the ones he tended to get lost in, the ones he was afraid of losing.  
  
Keith looked at Acxa carefully. Her arms were no longer crossed, but she was slowly rubbing her left arm instead. Acxa had dropped the defensive stance and instead let her vulnerability show. She seemed sad and lost, a little afraid even. Acxa was never afraid.  
  
He took a step towards her when she didn't say anything. Standing so close to her made him aware of the height difference between them and he had to tilt his head back slightly in order to look her in the eye properly.  
  
"Acxa, what's going on? Where are you going?" Keith asked softly so she wouldn't feel like he was interrogating her. "I don't know i-if it's something i've done but maybe i can fix it or-"  
  
"No no Keith, you have done nothing wrong," she said reassuringly.  
  
"Then why? Why are you leaving, Acxa?"  
  
At this point he didn't care if he sounded desperate. He was, and he wasn't afraid of showing it.  
  
"I just, i don't feel like i am needed here," Acxa began shyly. "Everyone has a duty, they know what to do, they have a place in all this. But then, when i look at me... I don't know where i fit in. I am not a general anymore, i am not a paladin, i am not a Garrison pilot, i am not a Blade," she listed and then shrugged her shoulders resignedly. "I am just Acxa, and i'm..." she trailed off.  
  
"You are what?"  
  
"I am afraid."  
  
Out of all the things Acxa could have said, Keith never expected that one. Afraid wasn't a word that he ever connected to Acxa. She was brave, strong, agile and smart, yes, but afraid? Never.  
  
Before he could ask her what she meant, she spoke again.  
  
"For the first time in a long time i am afraid of the future, because the path i am following leads me to you. And that scares me. A lot." she admitted.  
  
Was he that scary? He did tend to lash out when he was angry and sometimes his galra side came out but he didn't think that qualified as scary to Acxa given that she too was half-galra.  
  
"Scares you? What do you-"  
  
"I like you Keith! Okay?! I do and it scares me to no end because the last time i liked someone," she looked down for a second before she kept on talking, remembering who had both stolen and broken her heart some years before, "it ended badly. And now i have all these feelings again and i don't know what to do with them. So i just... I thought that leaving would be a safer option than facing what i feel, facing _you_ , and getting hurt in the process," she finished and finally let her tense shoulders relax. "There. I said it," she added with a slightly harsher tone to her voice.  
  
Oh.  
  
**_Oh._**  
  
Keith didn't know if he wanted to scream or to throw himself off the cliff they were standing on. Both. Both was a good option.  
  
He had come prepared to confess to someone, not to be confessed to. Keith had to admit he had been expecting some kind of rejection from her part. He knew how to handle rejection. It hurts at first, but it would eventually fade away. However, this time he hadn't been rejected, not by far, and now he had no plan, no strategy, no way of reacting in a somewhat normal way.  
  
Apparently, he had been standing there gaping at her in silence for more time than he had realized, because Acxa started to turn around in the direction of the pod.  
  
"Forget it, i knew this was gonn-"   
  
Before Acxa could finish that sentence, Keith grabbed her hand in a rapid movement and pulled her to him, causing their lips to meet in the process. The kiss started rather awkwardly at first, given that he had not so gently crashed their bodies together. He almost pulled away after a few seconds, fearing that he had gone too far. But just as he was taking a step back, Acxa grabbed the lapels of Keith's jacket and pulled him back in, kissing him back with a fervor that matched his.  
  
The kiss was gentle and soft, but the desperation was evident too. After all, Keith had been waiting for something like this for a long time now, and based on her previous confession, Acxa probably felt the same way.  
  
Eventually, the kiss came to an end, but they refused to let go of each other just yet. They stayed like that, trying to regain their breath, with Acxa still holding on to his jacket and Keith's hands on her hips. He opened his eyes to find her already looking at him with desbelief in her eyes.  
  
"So... was that convincing enough for you to stay?" Keith asked in a low voice, afraid that if he spoke any louder, the fragile bubble that surrounded them would burst.  
  
"I suppose... a future here on Earth wouldn't be thaaat bad." Acxa tried to hide her smile but completely failed at it.  
  
"That bad? Come on, humans can be pretty cool too!"  
  
"Yeah, especially those with mismatched shoes," she teased with a knowing smile.  
  
"Wait wha-"  
  
Keith took a small step back and looked down to find that he had indeed put on two different shoes that didn't even match at all. While he was wearing one of his usual boots on his right foot, he had put on one of his blue sneakers on his left one. How on Earth did one of those end up on his foot was a mystery to Keith.  
  
Krolia was going to pay for letting him leave the house looking like _that._  
  
"I uh.... the blue one... matches your skin?"  
  
_Nailed it, Keith._  
  
He wasn't sure if Acxa actually thought it had been funny or if she just pitied him, but she laughed either way. It wasn't just the regular chuckle she did when she found something amusing, though. This time, she actually burst out laughing, as if she had just heard the joke of the century. Keith didn't want to sound like a cheesy old white lady, but that shit was breathtaking. It really was worth all his embarassment.  
  
Suddenly, standing in his favorite place on Earth at half past five in the morning, watching this beautiful alien girl laugh at his mismatched shoes, the future seemed very bright to Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i have never written a kiss before??


End file.
